Erinnerungen
by Teufelsweib
Summary: Jack Sparrow und die Erinnerung der Liebe seines Lebens und der Schmerz, den er jetzt fühlt...
1. Begegnung

*~*  
  
Mein Name ist Jack Sparrow. Jack Christopher Sparrow um genau zu sein. Wuchs hier und dort auf, hatte keine feste Familie, denn mit bereits 13 Jahren haute ich von zu Hause ab um Pirat zu werden. Und bei den sieben Weltmeeren, das bin ich geworden. Sogar ein sehr guter. Seeleute fürchten mich und mein Schiff, die Black Pearl. Geschichten werden erzählt, die Angst und Schrecken unter den Männern verbreiten. Ja, das bin ich. Und das ist meine Geschichte.  
  
Ich hatte wirklich alles, was mein Herz begehrte. Nicht nur ein stolzes Schiff, die gefürchtete Pearl, nein, sondern auch eine treue Crew. Meine Befehle waren wie Donnerschläge. Laut und schnell. Und unter meinem Kommando segelten tapfere Männer, die durch meine feste Hand zu dem geworden sind, was sie sich nun nennen. Piraten. Ja, das Leben als Pirat hat schon etwas an sich. Kapern, Rauben, wirklich alles, was man will. Keine Gesetze, nein, denn als Pirat bist du frei. Niemand, der dir sagt, was du zu tun hast und niemand, der dir etwas verbietet, du bist dein eigener Herr. Wer würde jemals versuchen, einen Piraten zu befehlen? Als würden wir darauf hören, dann kann man seine Zeit schon mit was anderem verschwenden. Klauen, Stehlen, niemand schnappt dich, dann hast du gute Arbeit geleistet.   
  
Freiheit, der Wind in deinen Haaren wenn du am Deck an deinem eigenen Schiff stehst und es durch die Wellen steuerst. Das Rauschen der Wellen gegen den Bug der Wind in den Segeln das Knarren des Mastes... all das braucht ein Schiff, dass die Freiheit symbolisiert. Und verdammt noch mal, genau das tut meine Black Pearl!  
  
Aber eins war doch da, was auf der See fehlte. Wenn du dein Lebenlang mit Männern auf See bist, verliert dein Leben einen wichtigen Teil. Die Liebe fehlt. Natürlich kommt es vor, dass einige Männer homosexuell verkehren. Aber ich nicht, nein, ich bleibe bei der guten alten Art und Weise der Liebe. Mann und Frau.  
  
Aber Frauen auf See? Das passte nicht zusammen, denn es bringt Unglück, Frauen an Bord zu haben. Und doch schrie mein Herz vor Sehnsucht nach der Liebe des Lebens, auch wenn man das nicht von einem Piraten wie mir erwartet. Aber so ist es.   
  
Ich hatte nie daran gedacht, aber eines Tages wendete sich das triste Blatt der Einsamkeit.   
  
~*~  
  
Meine Pearl ankerte im Hafen von Tortuga. Dort machte ich mit meiner Crew, wie immer nach einer erfolgreichen Beute, eine Pause um unseren Sieg zu feiern. Die Taverne war voll von meinen Männern, die sich mit den Huren vergnügten. Ich selbst war nicht in der Stimmung. Man wird es nicht glauben, doch ich war deprimiert. In jedem steckt doch etwas Weiches, nicht wahr?   
  
Es gibt immer etwas, was einen bedrückt und ich fühlte mich wirklich einsam, obwohl ich haben konnte, was ich wollte. Jede Frau Tortugas, jeden Schatz der Karibik, jedes Schiff der Flotte. Aber was soll ich mit dieser "falschen" Liebe der tortugischen Huren. Spaß, ja das war es schon, und ich war Leider Gottes heißbegehrt, was mir schon die ein oder andere Ohrfeige einbrachte. Ich konnte haben was ich wollte.   
  
Doch hätte ich gewusst, was an diesem Abend passierte, wäre ich auf dem Schiff geblieben um den Schmerz, der mich erwartete, niemals zu fühlen. Aber ich wusste es nicht und so nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf...  
  
Nach durchzechter Nacht versuchte meine Mannschaft, sich auf dem Schiff zu sammeln, um den 'Rausch' auszuschlafen. Fiel ihnen sehr schwer, den Guten. In meinen Gedanken schwelgend spazierte ich an den Docks. Und der Anblick, der mich erwartete, wird mich meines Lebens nicht loslassen, das schwöre ich auf Cortez.  
  
Dieses beinahe magische Wesen, bis zu den Knieen im Wasser. Das seidenblaue Kleid eng an dem durchnässten zierlichen Körper, die pechschwarzen Haare zu einem wunderschönen Zopf geflochten wurde diese Göttin vom Licht des Vollmondes, welches sich im seichten Wasser spiegelte, überflutet. Ihr Haut blass wie der Mond selbst und ihre Augen so blau wie die tiefsten Tiefen des Meeres. Oh ja, dieses Mädchen war die Schönheit in sich. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht ablassen, sie hatte mich auf den ersten Blick verzaubert...  
  
Die zarte Bewegung, als sie ihr Kleid auswrang, werde ich niemals vergessen. Die erste Bewegung, die ich von diesem Geschöpf vernahm...   
  
In meinem Kopf war Nebel, ich schritt einen Schritt nach vorne. Ich werde dieses Gesicht für immer in Gedanken halten, als sie mich überrascht ansah und schüchtern lächelte. Sie hatte keine Angst, nein, auch nicht vor einem Piraten, der sie nachts, ganz alleine, im Wasser beobachtete. Ihre Ausstrahlung war etwas besonderes, noch nie hatte ein Mensch, den ich traf, solch eine Ausstrahlung von Ruhe und Zufriedenheit. Ich fühlte mich schon bei ihrem bloßen Anblick wohl.   
  
Sie watete langsam aus dem Wasser, ich erinnere mich genau an unser erstes Gespräch. Sie sah mich lächelnd an und erwartete eine Begrüßung. Ich stotterte schon fast, als ich ihr meinen Namen verriet. Ihre Augen verharrten eine Weile auf den meinen. Wie tief ihr Blick war, dieses Gefühl, wenn sie mich ansah...   
  
Es war das reinste gefühlstanzen in meinem Bauch. Ich bin mir immernoch nicht sicher, ob es Liebe war was ich auf den ersten Moment an spürte. Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Doch heute, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, bin ich sicher, dass es das gewesen sein muss. Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so gewesen...  
  
~*~  
  
Sie stellte sich mir auch vor und ihre Stimme war so rein, so zart , so leise in der Vollmondnacht, wie ein Zauber. Ihr Name war Kaew. Ja, dieser Name passte zu ihrer Gestalt. Seine Übersetzung ist 'Ruhe'. Und dieses Wesen war die Ruhe in Person.   
  
Ich brachte sie nach Hause, denn so eine hilflose Dame konnte ich nicht alleine am Bootsteg zurücklassen. Ich erfuhr viel über sie, sie war sehr gesprächig, aber sie brachte alles so ruhig rüber, dass man sagen würde, sie wäre eine schweigsame Person. Schweigen verzaubert.  
  
Und was für ein Schicksal sie hinter sich hatte.Sie lebte in Barbados, ihr Familie würde getötet, seitdem lebte sie alleine in einem Haus nahe eines Waldes. Sie war so naturverbunden, so rein.  
  
Ihr Leben war verwirkt. Sie musste als Prostituierte arbeiten, um sich über wasser zu halten. Das wäre das letzte gewesen, woran ich bei ihrem Antlitz gedacht hätte, denn sie schien so unschuldig.  
  
Sie wurde von ihrem vater vor seinem Tod verprügelt, ihre Mutter hatte sich deswegen dem Alkohol verschrieben. Keaw verfluchte dieses Getränk. Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich ihr damals recht gab. Ich sagte ihr, dass Rum schlecht sei und nicht zu Ladys passe.   
  
Sie konnte das Leben dort nichtmehr aushalten und floh mit 19 von der Insel und zog hier nach Tortuga. Ich spürte das Mitleid, welches ich ihr gegenüberbrachte, deutlich. Allerdings hatte sie etwas durch ihre Fähigkeiten erreicht, was sonst keine Frau in Tortuga schaffte. Sie war Ärztin. Ihre Heilkundekenntnisse waren atemberaubend und hatten mir in so mancher Lage schon das Leben gerettet.   
  
Mit jedem Word, das sie sprach, flogen die Schmetterlinge härter gegen meine Magenwand. Und ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. So kam es, dass ich sie fragte, ob sie als Ärztin auf meinem Schiff anheuern wolle. Ich war überglücklich, als sie lächelnd zustimmte. Aber das war wohl doch ein Fehler gewesen.  
  
*~*  
  
Ok, das Kapitel ist zu Ende. Kleine Einleitung, und würde jetzt gerne wissen, was ihr davon haltet, also bitte reviewt! 


	2. Ahnung

*~*  
  
Da ich sie nicht meiner Crew überlassen wollte, bot ich ihr an, in meiner Kajüte zu schlafen. Damals hatte ich gehofft, sie würde sich streuben, mit einem Piraten im gleichen Bett zu schlafen, doch das tat sie nicht. Heute würde ich alles dafür geben, noch eine Nacht mir ihr verbringen zu können.   
  
Sie verstand sich unbeschreiblich gut mit meiner gesamten Mannschaft, was mich sehr wunderte. Jeder andere hätte doch sofort etwas versucht, aber Kaew blieb von Annäherungsversuchen verschont. Nurnicht von meinen...  
  
Aber diesmal war es etwas anders gewesen. Ich war so bezaubert von ihr, dass ich, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, 'Angst' hatte, sie würde mich zurückweisen. Jeder hat doch etwas Weiches, nicht wahr?  
  
So kam es, dass sie eines Nachts, die Nacht schien ihre Lieblings Zeit zu sein, denn ich hatte sie noch nie bei Tage draussen gesehen, an der Reling stand und ein Lied sang. Ich hörte ihre zarte Stimme durch die Winde rufen und ich erwachte aus meinem nicht ganz so tiefen Schlaf. Sie lag nicht neben mir also stand ich auf um sie zu suchen. Und sie stand auf dem Deck im Mondeslicht, so wie ich sie das erste mal gesehen hatte. In ihren Träumen vertieft summte sie ein Lied. Die Melodie kam mir damals bekannt vor. Jetzt weiß ich genau, was das für ein Lied war...  
  
Sie stand da und sang. Nichtmal, als ich hinter ihr stand, bemerkte sie mich. Ich wagte es und strich mit meiner Hand durch ihre Haare. Ich stand so dicht hinter ihr, dass ich ihren Geruch vernahm. Es war undefinierbar. Aber sie hat mir erklärt, dass es 'Mondwasser' sei, was auch immer das bedeutete. Schüchtern lächelnd drehte sie sich zu mir um und sah mir in die Augen. Es war unmöglich, ihrem Blick zu weichen.  
  
Wir standen da, sahen uns in die Augen und die Nacht verging. Ich fragte sie, warum sie denn nur bei Nacht draussen war. Ihr Geheimnis, erwiderte sie, vielleicht würde ich es bald erfahren.   
  
Ich kenne dieses Geheimnis nun, und es ändert nichts an der Liebe zwischen ihr und mir. Auch wenn es wirklich... seltsam ist.  
  
Sie sagte, das Mondlicht gäbe ihr Kraft und würde sie erfrischen. Ich verstand nicht ganz, aber ich fragte auch nicht nach. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu mir um und lächelnd legte sie eine Hand auf meine Wange. Sie nahm mich bei der Hand und führte mich zurück in die Kajüte. Vor dem Schlafengehen wünschte sie mir noch eine Gute nacht Ruhe.   
  
"Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nachtruhe" waren ihre genauen Worte. Ihre ruhige Stimme machte mich an diesem Abend sehr schläfrig und ich erinnere mich, dass sie mich sanft auf die Wange küsste, kurze Sekunden bevor ich einschlief.  
  
Ich gäbe so vieles, um nurnoch einmal ihre Lippen zu spüren...  
  
Der nächste Morgen machte mich allerdings auch schon stuzig, denn sie saß in einem Sessel in einer dunklen Ecke. Es schien, als hätte sie die Gardienen zugezogen. Ich wollte sie wach tippen, doch sie blieb schlafend. Ich beobachtete sie. Ich erinnere mich noch genau...  
  
Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihr über die geschloßenen Augen, ihr Kopf lehnte auf ihrer Schulter. Wenn es heller war, schien sie noch blasser zu sein und der Kontrast ihrer schwarzen Haare zu ihrer Haut war wirklich erheblich. Ich beschloß, sie ruhig shclafen zu lassen und erstmal Ordnung am Morgen zu schaffen.   
  
Das ganze Deck war blitzblank geputzt. Ohne meine Anweisungen hatte sich die Mannschaft an die Arbeit gemacht, das hatte mich schon gefreut, aber was ist ein Captain, wenn er seiner Mannschaft nicht befehlen kann. Gibbs, mein erster Maat, hatte mir erzählt, dass Kaew darum bat, weil ich noch geschlafen hatte. Ich war etwas verdutzt. Wieso hörte meine Mannschaft auf eine junge Dame, anstatt auf mich? Ich war mir vollkommen sicher, Kaew hatte etwas magisches an sich.  
  
Und so vergingen die Tage. Ich erfuhr so viel über Kaew. Über ihre Flucht nach Tortuga, über ihre Kindheit und über ihr Leben in Tortuga. Sie hatte es scheinbar sehr leicht in Tortuga gehabt. Immer, als sie von der Abfahrt nach Tortuga sprach, über diesen Tag, verdüsterte sich ihr sonst so liebliches Gesicht. Es scheint, als wäre an diesem Tag etwas passiert, was eine bleibende Wunder hinterlassen hatte. Als ich sie darauf ansprach, lächelte sie nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Jedes Mal.   
  
Ich wusste, dass sie mir etwas verheimlichte und sie mich nicht beunruhigen wollte. Es muss etwas aussergewöhnliches passiert sein.  
  
Ich entschied, nicht weiter nach zu bohren. Wenn sie mr etwas erzählen wollte, kam sie zu mir, das war oft schon so gewesen. Sie vertraute mir, obwohl sie mich nur einige Tage kannte. Und ich vertraute ihr seit dem ersten Treffen.  
  
Eines Abends, ich stand auf dem Deck und segelte meine Pearl, da kam sie aus der Kajüte, das erste mal vor Sonnenuntergang. Sie blieb unterhalb der Brücke im Schatten stehen und beobachtete mich. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich sie bemerkte. Sie hatte ine Art an sich, sich so ruhig zu verhalten, ja sich beinahe unsichtbar zu machen.   
  
Sie stand also da im Schatten und sah zu mir hinauf. Sie stand enige Zeit nur da, bis ich lächelte und ihr anbot, herauf zu kommen. Doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ich fragte sie, warum sie denn da stehe, ob sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Ihr liebliches Lächeln verschwand bei diesem Satz. Sie sagte, es wäre alles in Ordnung, sie wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen. Doch als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank und die fernen Strahlen noch den Himmel erhellten, trat sie hinauf auf die Brücke.   
  
Sie strich mit ihren Händen über das Holz, als sie zu mir kam. Sie beobachtete mich, wie ich das Steuerrad festhielt. Sie lächelte und erwähnte, wie zufrieden ich doch aussah, wenn ich hier auf dem Deck stand und das Schiff steuerte, wie ein Kind, welches ich nicht verlasse oder eine frau, die ich liebe und der ich treu bin. Mir war nicht klar, ob ich das als eine Andeutung sehen sollte, aber mir war klar in Sinnen, dass sie, auch wenn es keine gewesen sein sollte, vollkommen recht hatte.   
  
Ich war verliebt.  
  
*~*  
  
Am nächsten Tag schlief sie, wie gewohnt den ganzen tag bis zu Abend dämmerung. Ich war schwer erschöpft, denn am späten Nachmittag war uns ein fremdes Schiff begegnet, was nicht ganz friedlich von Statten ging. Es war ein kleines Schiff, 5 Kanonen, kurze Riemen, zwei Mäster. Nichts besonderes. Es ging alles sehr schnell.  
  
Einige Kanonenschüße, Enterhaken und Kämpfe. Plündern und entern. Die fremde Crew floh in ihren kleinen Beibooten.  
  
Mich wunderte wirklich, dass Kaew nichtmal bei diesem Krach aus meiner Kajüte kam. Sie schlief sicher nichtmehr. Ich ging nach diesem Kampf in meine Kajüte, sie saß etwas verängstigt in dem gewohnten Sessel. Heute ist dieser Sessel leer, und keine Frau, die ihn wärmt. Dabei ist er so kalt wie mein Herz...  
  
Die nächste Nacht hatte Kaew sich auf dem Deck eingefunden, ich wollte mit ihr reden. Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass ich es diesmal (nach einigen anderen kleineren Versuchen) endlich schaffen würde, ihr zu sagen, was ich fühlte. Wir standen da, sahen uns die Sterne an und waren stumm. Leider war mir vorher nicht klar gewesen, dass ich es ihr auch diesmal nicht sagen konnte und so standen wir wie die erste Nacht stumm dort.   
  
Sie sagte, wie schön die Sterne doch seien. So schön wie sie selbst, erwiderte ich und konnte eine leichte Errötung auf ihren Wangen feststellen. Allein diese geste gab mir zu verstehen, dass sie mich auch etwas mochte. Sie kam auf mich zu und wollte ihre hand an meine Wange legen, doch sie stockte. Ihr trauriger Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig in ein leichtes Lächeln.   
  
"Deine Worte sind so wunderschön, wie deine Seele es ist." Das waren ihre Worte. Sie lächelte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es wagen sollte, doch ich tat es.  
  
Ich legte meine hand um ihre Hüften, zog sie an mich heran und umarmte sie. Lange Zeit standen wir dort, Arm in Arm. Doch als die ersten hellen Sonnenstrahlen an den Horizont trafen, erschrack sie. Sie küsste mich etwas verzweifelt auf die Wange und verschwand in meiner Kabine.   
  
Warum konnte ich nicht ahnen, was mit ihr los war? Hätte ich es getan, wäre sie noch bei mir... 


	3. Erscheinung

*~*  
  
Der nächste Tag verlief wie gewohnt. Die Schöne schlief in der kajüte und ich stand am Steuer. Wir waren auf dem Weg nach Port Royal. Diese Stadt hatte eine wirklich gute Schmiede. Wir wollten dort einige Schwerter kaufen und unsere stumpfen Klingen schärfen. Port Royal war keine gefährliche Stadt, deswegen war ich für Keaw froh, dass sie sich alleine die Stadt angucken durfte, ohne in Gefahr zu schweben. Gegen Abend kamen wir an..  
  
Keaw erschien gut ausgeschlafen aus meiner Kajüte. Im Mondschein erstrahlte ihre Schönheit, wie immer. Ich bot ihr meinen Arm an, sie nahm ihn und ich führte sie von bord.   
  
Ich hatte natürlich einige Bedenken, was das Betreten der Stadt anging, da die Leute hier sehr abgeneigt gegenüber Piraten sein sollten. Es war spät, deswegen trafen wir nicht viele Menschen. Deswegen erlaubte ich es auch, dass sich Kaew alleine etwas umgucken durfte. Doch mir kam es so vor, als würde sie diese Stadt schon kennen.  
  
Als ihr der Wind der See durch die Haare wehte, bemerkte ich es zum ersten Mal. Zwei kleine Narben an ihrem Hals. Als ob sie es gemerkt hätte, strich sie ihre Haare darüber und ging fort um den Marktplatz zu erkunden. Aber es war spät und niemand war dort. Ausser ein paar Männer, die aufräumten. Also was wollte sie dort?  
  
Ich dachte mir, dass sie nur etwas alleine sein wollte. Immerhin hatte sie harte Zeiten hinter sich. Wie hart sie wirklich waren, wusste ich noch nicht...  
  
Also kümmerte ich mich nicht weiter darum und nahm zwei meiner Männer mit in die Schmiede. Wir öffneten die holzerne, schwere Tür und fielen in den Laden ein. Am Feuer stand ein kleiner Junge. etwas älter als 10 wahrscheinlich. Braune Haare. Er stand am Feuer und schmiedete eine Waffe. Er bemerkte uns nichteinmal, so vertief war er in seine Arbeit. Also legte ich ihm meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr er um und hielt mir ein Schwert unter die Nase.  
  
Ich wollte ihn beruhigen und sagte ihm, dass wir nichts böses vorhatten, wir wollten nur den Dienst eines Schmiedes ersuchen. Er nahm sein Schwert ab von mir und nickte. Er könnte mir weiterhelfen, sagte er. Ich schmunzelte.  
  
Wie wollte mir so ein kleiner Knirps helfen? Aber ich entschied, ihn seine Illusion nicht zu nehmen und gab ihm mein Schwert um es zu schleifen. Er machte seine Arbeit gut, stellte ich erstaunt fest. Und gerade, als ich nach einigen Schwertern für meine Männer fragen wollte, hörten wir alle ein dumpfes Geräusch. Es klang wie etwas schweres, dass auf Holz aufschlug.   
  
Wir rannten nach draussen um zu schauen, was passiert war. Und dort lag ein Mann. Er lag bewusstlos auf einem zusammengekrachten Karren. Eine Blutlaache sammelte sich um ihn. Ich lief zu ihm und versuchte, ihn zu Wecken. Als mir das nicht gelang, suchte ich die Wunde, aus der das Blut strömte. Der kleine Knabe war inzwischen zurück in die Schmiede gelaufen, um einige Tücher zu holen. Meine Männer zerrten den Mann vom Wagen hinunter auf die Straße. Sein Hemd benutzen wir als Kopfkissen.  
  
Als ich seinen Kopf hob sah ich, dass das Blut aus seinem Hals entwich. Hatte er sich gestoßen oder geschnitten? Noch konnte ich nichts erkennen. Ich sagte dem Jungen, er solle mir ein Stück von dem Stoff geben und etwas Wasser besorgen.   
  
Er gehorchte und brachte mir eine kleine Schüssel Wasser. Ich stellte sie neben mich und tunkte das Tuch ein. Damit wischte ich das, in der Dunkelheit schwarz aussehende Blut vom Hals und wir alle waren starr vor Schock, als wir diesen Anblick sahen.  
  
Zwei kreisrunde dicke blutunterlaufene Löcher waren tief in den Hals gebohrt. Der Junge stolperte rückwärts und murmelte etwas von "Schwarze macht" und fing an zu zittern. Meine Männer erschracken ebenfalls und rührten sich nicht von der Stelle. Ich war ihnen gleich geschockt. Ich starrte auf die eindeutige Wunde und meine Gedanken kreisten um alles Mögliche um die Tatsache der Ursache zu verdecken. Ich überdachte jede Möglichkeit, wie diese Wunde entstanden sein könnte, damit ich das Sicherste vergessen konnte.  
  
Doch ich hatte Recht. Wir hatten es mit 'Gestalten der Finsternis' zu tun. Ich hob den Kopf und dort stand eine Gestalt. Versteckt im Schatten eines Hauses. Der Schatten und die Dunkelheit ließen das Gesicht schwarz wie die Nacht erscheinen. Den dunklen Mund lief eine Schwarze Flüssigkeit hinunter und tropfte auf den Boden. Die Gestalt selber war in einem schwarzen , zumindest sah es so aus in der Dunkelheit, Umhang gehüllt, sodass man nur ihre leuchtenden Augen sehen konnte. Ich sah wie sich ein hassendes Lächeln um die Lippen ihrer bildete und sie sich das Blut vom Mund wischte. Ich starrte diese Erscheinung an. Ihr Anblick ließ mich nicht los, ich war geprägt für mein Leben. Und dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der Nacht.  
  
Ich beschloß vorerst, nichts meinen Kameraden zu erzählen. Das hätte sie sicher nur entmutigt. Immernoch in die Richtung starrend, in der die Gestalt gestanden hatte, schleppten wir den Mann in die Schmiede um ihn zu versorgen.  
  
Und so kam bald der Morgen. Wir hatten den Mann gut versorgt und er war spät in der Nacht aufgewacht, allerdings konnte er uns nichts erzählen. Er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren und konnte sich an keine Begebenheit der letzten Nacht erinnern. Wir verließen die Schmiede um uns mit unserer Ware auf den Weg zur Pearl zu machen. Auf dem Weg dahin ging die Sonne langsam auf und überflutete die Stadt mit Sonnenschein. Am Pier überblickte ich nochmal die Stadt. Dort war etwas und es wartete nur darauf, zu töten, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Aber ich hatte ja keine Ahnung...  
  
Als wir die Waren (Darunter auch Rum, Nahrung und Kleidung) an Bord verstauten lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Und in dem Moment lief einer meiner Männer zu mir. Er erzählte mir, dass kaew gestern Nacht zerstreut und mit Blut an Hals und Mund an Bord kam. Ich erbleichte und lief sofort in meine Kajüte, wo sie schon wieder schlief. Sacht rüttelte ich sie wach. Ich erzählte, was mir erzählt wurde und sie wurde stumm. Ihr Gesicht verlor das kleine Bisschen Farbe, was es hatte und sie starrte mich an.  
  
Fragend starrte ich zurück und sie fing an zu erzählen, wie sie gestern Nacht einen Spaziergang durch die Gassen machte, als irgendwas sie von hinten an sich zog und als nächstes spürte sie einen starken Schmerz im Hals und wie sie sich leerer und leerer fühlte. Ich war etwas verblüfft. Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen machen, sagte ich ihr und ging zurück an Deck.  
  
Meine Männer waren dabei, den Anker zu lichten doch ich rief mein Kommando zurück. Sie sollten den Anker fallen lassen, wir würden unseren Aufenthalt verlängern. Und in Gedanken fügte ich hinzu: Und dieses Etwas... zur Strecke bringen. Ich dachte an Kaew. Wenn es jemand nur wagte, sie schief anzugucken,würde der nicht heil davonkommen. Das hatte ich mir gschwören, doch das war eh schon längst zu spät gewesen...  
  
Wir verharrten noch einen tag bis zur Abenddämmerung. Meine mannschaft wurde ungeduldig und fragte mich durchgehend, was ich vorhätte und was sie nun tun sollten oder wann wir endlich ablegten. Ich sagte ihnen knapp, sie sollten sich gedulden und die Klappe halten. Ich war hier der Captain, klar soweit?  
  
Die Sonne war nun untergegangen und ich nahm ein paar meiner tapfersten Männer zu mir um die Stadt zu durchforsten auf der Suche nach der Gestalt, die letzte Nacht beinahe zwei Menschenleben gefordert hatte. Zur Sicherheit schloß ich die Kajüte ab, in der Kaew sich aufhielt. Davon wusste sie nichts.  
  
Wir waren schließlich wieder am Marktplatz, dort wo das erste Opfer gefunden wurde. Wir versteckten uns in einem dunklen Winkel und warteten, denn was anderes konnten wir nicht tun. Nach einigen langwierigen Stunden bewegte sich ein Schatten auf dem Platz. Es war die gleiche Gestalt, die ich in der Nacht zuvor gesichtet hatte. Doch diesmal hielt sie etwas im Arm. Es war etwas kleines.. Es war ein Kind. Die Gestalt, immernoch verhüllt, legte das Kind auf den Boden. Es rührte sich nicht und ich befürchtete das Schlimmste.   
  
Und wie das Kind so in der Mitte des Marktplatzes lag, bückte sich die andere Gestalt darüber... und senkte ihren Kopf über dem Hals des Kindes. Man hörte ein tropfendes Geräusch und Schlucken. Ich wusste, was gerade passierte und mein Gesicht muss kreidebleich gewesen sein. ich fühlte mich ganz und garnicht gut. Meinen beiden Männern ging es auch nicht besser. Gebannt beobachteten sie das Geschehen. Einer von ihnen stolperte rückwärts über ein Fass, welches dabei umfiel. Durch dieses Geräusch schreckte die Gestalt auf dem Marktplatz hoch. Die Augen leuchteten gefährlich und der blutverschmierte Mund zog sich zu einem Hassenden Gesicht zusammen. Ich presste meine Männer gegen die Wand, damit sie still blieben und die Gestalt uns nicht bemerkte.   
  
Doch zu spät. Sie schlich mit bedrohliche, ja beinahe tierischer Gangart in unsere Richtung. Den Mund zu einem schmerzendem Schrei verzogen. Ich zog mein Schwert und trat schnell hinter der Mauer hervor. Die Gestalt schrie grell und lief davon. Ich merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr die Angst mich erzittern ließ. Dann machte mich einer meiner Männer auf das Kind inmitten des marktplatzes aufmerksam. Ich wusste, welch Anblick mich erwartete. und dort lag das Kind blutüberströmt, einige Venen aus dem zerfetzten Hals hingen an den Seiten herunter, das Blut verschmierte ihren ganzen Hals. Das Mädchen war tot.   
  
*~*  
  
Mindestens 3 Reviews!!! :)  
  
Sonst gehts nit weiter 


	4. Entdeckung

*~*  
  
Antworten auf reviews: Warum findet keiner meine Geschichte geheimnisvoll? Oh, doch, ok. also auf jedenfall Danke für eure Reviews... Mir schreiben so wenige *schniefel*  
  
Das Mädchen war tot. Ich starrte es an, dieser Anblick war schrecklich. Die Augen traten hervor und starrten mich leblos an. Ihr Mund war vor Schrecken weit geöffnet als wollte sie Schreien. Ihr Hals war das blanke Grauen, zerfetze Sehnen und Adern hingen an einer Stelle heraus. Wie ein normaler Biss sah es nicht aus, ihr Hals und ihr Kinn waren blutüberströmt, die Farbe vollkommen aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Es war, als ob ein gnadenloses Monster über sie hergefallen sei. Ich wandte meinen Blick schnell ab. Dieses 'Ding' war mir schonwieder durch die Lappen gegangen. Wütend stand ich auf und schlug mit meiner Faust gegen eine Steinwand. Das war nicht sehr klug, denn sie fing an zu schmerzen und zu bluten.   
  
"Captain!", rief einer meiner Männer erschrocken und lief zu mir.   
  
"Dieses Monster..." meine Stimme zitterte vor Wut.   
  
"Setzt euch erstmal hin, Captain"  
  
"Ich will mich aber nicht hinsetzten! Dieses Monster ist mir schon wieder entwischt und lauert dort draussen irgendwo! Wir können nichtmehr länger hierbleiben, die Marine hat mitbekommen, dass wir uns in Port Royal befinden, das heißt, wir müssen das Feld räumen" Ich schrie schon fast. "Und es ist immer noch frei hier draussen und bringt Menschen um" Ich wollte das so nicht akzeptieren. Dieser leblose Körper, Kinderkörper, der vor mir lag, war meine Motivation. Meine Motivation, trotz der Gefahren der Marine, die mich hängen sehen wollte, hierzubleiben und diesem Wesen auf die Spur zu kommen...  
  
Und so kam es, dass die Pearl unter dem Kommando von Anamaria davonsegelte. Kaew bestand darauf, mit mir in Port Royal zu bleiben. Als sie mir in die Augen schaute und mich darum bat, war es mir unmöglich, ihr die Bitte abzuschlagen und so beschloß ich, sie auf Land zu lassen. Doch ich wusste, dass es gefährlich würde und so bereute ich diese Entscheidung schon bald. Doch damals hatte ich gedacht, es würde für SIE gefährlich werden... nicht für mich.  
  
*~*  
  
Wir quartierten uns in einer Kammer in der Schmiede ein, die uns der kleine Junge gab. Das würde für die drei tage reichen, in der die Black Pearl auf reisen war, um uns später wieder abzuholen. Dann, wenn ich dachte, ich hätte dieses Wesen vernichtet.   
  
Der Tag verging. Es gab keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Ich wartete angespannt auf den Abend. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum ich mich so für diese Gestalt interessierte, es war als hätte sie mich in ihren magischen Bann gezogen. Wollte ich sie überhaupt vernichten? Zweifel kamen mir auf. Dieses Wesen hatte mich vollkommen verschlungen. So kam es, dass ich, ein gefürchteter Pirat das tat, was man nicht erwartete. Ich ging in die städtische Bücherei um mir mehr Wissen über diesen... Vampir zu besorgen.  
  
Es war noch hell draussen. Ich sagte Kaew, sie sollte heir in der Schmiede bleiben, wo es sicher war und wo der kleine Junge mit seinen Schwertern auf sie aufpassen konnte. Sie stimmte mir zu aber ich merkte, dass sie trotzdessen nicht damit einverstanden war. Ich war froh, dass ich sie nicht mitgenommen habe, den abends darauf passierte etwas...  
  
Ich stand also vor diesem großen Gebäude, der Bücherei und sah sie ungläubig an. Was machte ich hier eigentlich? Ich kann kaum richtig lesen und bin ein Pirat! Egal, ich betrat das Gebäude und riesige Regale streckten sich mir entgegen. Wie magisch zog mich ein Buch an, dass in dem mittleren Regal stand, als würde mich eine unsichtbare Hand leiten. Als ich das schwarz eingebundene Buch in die Hand nahm, durchzuckte mich ein seltsames Kribbeln, was mich auf seltsame Art an Kaew erinnerte. Kurze Zeit machte ich mir Gedanken, ihr könnte etwas passiert sein. Umsonst, ich fühlte mich Sekunden darauf besser, als ich mir den Buchumschlag ansah.  
  
Vampire - Geschöpfe der Finsternis  
  
Genau das, was ich suchte.  
  
Also fing ich an, in diesem buch zu blättern bis ich erneut fand, was ich suchte. "Wie besiege ich ein Wesen der Nacht? " Perfekt.  
  
Ich las die Seiten durch. Es dauerte etwas länger aber, wie gesagt, meine Lesekenntnise waren nicht die besten. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Dass es so ekelhaft werden würde fand ich schon etwas übertrieben. Man muss ihm den Kopf abschlagen, seinen Mund mit Knoblauch füllen und ihm dann einen Pflock ins Herz jagen, damit er aus seiner Starre nichtmehr erwachen könne.  
  
Da kam aber ein großes Stück Arbeit auf mich zu! Immerhin lief es ja schon davon, wenn es meine Klinge nur ansah. Die Zeit verstrich und ich bemerkte nicht, dass draussen bereits Dunkelheit herrschte. Es wurde Zeit für mich, Kaew zu bewachen, ich wollte schließlich nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert. Ich stellte das Buch zurück und verließ die Bücherei. Die Laternen auf der Straße erhellten die engen Häuserwände, als ich durch die Gassen zurück in die Schmiede ging. Ich hatte den Vampir schon fast vergessen, als sich zu meiner Rechten hinter einigen Fässern ein Schatten bewegte.  
  
Ruckartig schaute ich mich um. Links war wieder der Schatten. Ein Fauchen! Ich sah mich um, konnte aber nichts erblicken. Dann hörte ich eines der Holzfässer hinter mir umfallen. Ich wich zurück und stieß mit meiner Schulter gegen die Hauswand. Als ich mich umdrehte, schnappte eine blasse Hand nach meinem Hals und drückte zu. Ich vernahm ein Fauchen. Ich wagte es kaum, öffnete aber meine Augen und sah vor mir die schlimmste Fratze, die ich jemals erblickt hatte. Die blutunterlaufenen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und leuchteten bedrohlich. Die Stirn lag in Falten und sein Mund war fauchend geöffnet. Die Zähne blutverschmiert. Seine Haut war blass und mit Narben übersät. Der pure Hass stand ihm im Gesicht geschrieben.   
  
Ich wusste nicht, was als nächstes passieren würde. Das Wesen schrie schrill und biss mit einer schnellen Bewegung in meine Halsschlagader. Ich spürte einen stechenden Druck, als mir die Sinne schwanden. Mein Blut brodelte und brannte in meinem Körper und schließlich wurde alles schwarz um mich...  
  
~*~  
  
Was passiert mit Jack? Wenn ihr es wissen wollt, Reviewt! 


	5. Ohnmacht

~*~  
  
Ich fiel hinab, endlos weit und ich fühlte mich mit jeder Sekunde leerer. Als ob mir die Flüssigkeit aus dem Körper gesaugt würde. Nach einer Zeit wurde es warm um mich und die blitzenden Lichter waren verschwunden. Ich fühlte wie ich hart auf einer Oberfläche aufstieß und ich hörte Schreie und Flüche. Jemand unterhielt sich kreischend in einer fremden Sprache. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen, ich wollte immer so liegen bleiben. Doch nachdem das Geschrei ~endlich~ vorbei war, rissen mich zwei kräftige Arme hoch und trugen mich fort.  
  
~*~  
  
Als ich aufwachte, spürte spürte ich als erstes die pulsierenden Schmerzen in meinem Hals und Kopf. Unmenschlich! Ich führte eine Hand zu meinen Schläfen und massierte sie etwas, dann schlug ich die Augen auf. Ich lag in dem Bett des jungen Schmiedes. Er und Kaew saßen daneben und beobachteten mich besorgt.  
  
Vorallem Kaew schien sehr nervös zu sein. Als sie sah, dass ich aus meiner Ohnmacht erwachte, beugte sie sich zu mir herüber.   
  
"Wie geht es euch, Captain?", fragte sie liebevoll und strich mir mit ihrer zarten Hand über die Stirn.  
  
Ich lächelte sie an. "Ihr seid hier... mir geht es unbeschreiblich", flüsterte ich schwach. Meine Stimme war sehr heiser und schwach. Mein Hals schmerzte höllisch. Doch Kaew lächelte. Mit einem feuchten Tuch tupfte sie meine schweißnasse Stirn ab.  
  
"Mister! Geht es euch gut?", der kleine Junge kam an mein Bett und schien aufgeregt zu sein.  
  
"Miss Kaew hat euch gefunden! Seid froh, dass ihr noch lebt, Sir!", er fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher.  
  
Kaew hatte mich hierher gebracht? Doch wie war das möglich gewesen, dachte ich mir. Sie war so ein zartes, schutzbenötigendes Wesen, sie hätte mich nicht tragen können. Und wenn sie mich am 'Unfallort' gefunden hat, wer hat dann in dieser fremden Sprache gesprochen? Damals erschien es mir absurd, dass Kaew dies sein könnte...  
  
~*~  
  
Den weiteren Tag verbrachte ich im Bett. Wirklich erniedrigend, als Pirat an das Bett gefesselt zu sein. Ich wurde unruhig, doch immer, wenn ich aufstehen wollte, drückten mich Kaews Hände sanft ins Kissen zurück. Ich war zu schwach, ich konnte mich gegen sie auch nicht wehren. Ich wollte es auch garnicht. Doch versuchte es immer wieder, um ihre Hände zu spüren. Und wie gerne ich es heute auch noch würde....  
  
Als Kaew in die 'Küche' gegangen war um mir ein Glas frisches Wasser zu holen, erkannte ich meine Chance und stütze mich auf. SOfort durchzuckte der Schmerz meinen Oberkörper. Doch darauf achtete ich nicht. Ich schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und zog mich an die Wand hoch. Dort stand ich nun. Sehr wackelig, aber ich stand. Ich ging einen Schritt, doch das stellte sich schwerer raus, als ich dachte. Der Boden unter mir wackelte. Verdammt, ich brauch Rum. Ich torkelte und zog mich an der Wand entlang zu dem kleinen Schränkchen unterhalb des Fensters, indem ich schon am Morgen zuvor Rum entdeckt hatte, riss die kleine Tür auf und holte mir zwei Flaschen hinaus. Doch dann betrat Kaew das Zimmer und sah mich schokiert an. Sie schwebte zu mir und griff mir unter den Arm.  
  
"Captain, ihr sollt im Bett bleiben... Ihr müsst euch ausruhen", sagte sie mit einem leicht wütenden Ton in ihrer sonst so lieblichen Stimme. Sie half mir auf und ich stützte mich auf ihre Schulter. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, sie würde unter meinem Gewicht zusammenbrechen, doch sie schaffte es, mich bis zum Bett zurück zu stützen, obwohl sie ab und zu Keucher und Ächzen von sich hören ließ. Sie half mir, mich aufrecht ins Bett zu setzen und schüttelte mein Kissen aus.  
  
"Sagt mir das nächste Mal einfach Bescheid, wenn ihr was braucht.", ich merkte, dass sie selten soviel redete wie heute.  
  
"Aye, Liebes!", sagte ich und hob die Flasche an meinen Mund. Gespannt beobachtete mich Kaew. Ich bemerkte ihren Blick und sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an, während ich trank.  
  
"Was ist los, Liebes?", fragte ich und setzte ab.  
  
Kaews Wangen röteten sich leicht, sie sagte nichts, stellte nur das Glas auf den Tisch und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
"Seltsames Frauenzimmer", sagte ich vergnügt und nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck.  
  
~*~  
  
Am Abend des selben Tages war ich schon wieder in der Lage, gerade zu gehen und nicht zu schwanken (so gut wie es im betrunkenem Zustand eben geht) und hielt mich in der Schmiede auf. Ich sah dem Jungen (Will) zu, wie er seine Schwerter schmiedete.  
  
"Sag mal, Will!", fing ich an, als ich meine Pistole polierte.  
  
"Kamen solche Angriffe schon vor, bevor ich mit meinem Schiff hier ankam?", fragte ich und sah ihn an. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mich tropfnass an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"Dacht ichs mir doch", sagte ich mit tiefer Stimme.  
  
~*~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß ich übelgelaunt in der Schmiede, als Kaew die Treppen hinunter kam.   
  
"Guten Morgen Captain...", flüsterte sie, als sie an mir vorbeiging. Doch ich griff hart nach ihrem Handgelenk.  
  
"Wo willst du hin, Süße?", fragte ich und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Etwas nervös sah sie mich an.   
  
"Einen Morgenspaziergang, Captain Sparrow, ich wollte nur frische ..."  
  
"-Lust schnappen? Ich komme mit, ein Spaziergang würde mir guttun", beendete ich den Satz für sie und stand auf.   
  
"A--Aber..!", fing sie wieder an.  
  
"Kein Aber!", unterbrach ich sie. "Hier ist es zu gefährlich für eine junge, unschuldige Dame wie dich.", sagte ich beinahe drohend.  
  
Sie nickte kaum merklich und folgte mir aus der Schmiede. Die karibische Sonne schien schon hoch am Himmel. Kaew aber blieb im Schatten der Schmiede. Ich grinste wissend.  
  
"Komm zu mir!", sagte ich und bot ihr meinen Arm an. Sie schüttelte nervös den Kopf und schlich sich an den Hauserwändern entlang. Ich ging neben ihr und beobachtete sie ab und zu aus meinen Augenwinkeln.  
  
"Du magst Sonne nicht sehr, stimmts?", fragte ich unschuldig.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich komme aus einer adligen Familie... Ihr wisst doch, das blasse Haut sehr wichtig für uns ist." Glatte Lüge! "Ja", gab ich zurück.  
  
Wir beide erreichten nach einem Umweg durch schattige Gassen den Marktplatz, der zu Kaews Glück teilweise in den Schatten der Häuser rund um den Markt lag. Sie löste sich sofort von meinem Arm und ging auf die Stände im Schatten zu, ich dagegen übernahm die sonnige Seite. Nach einigem Suchen, fand ich, was ich brauchte...  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter 5 


End file.
